


The One Where Rivalz Cardemonde Finally Got Lucky

by ScarlettBlaze



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, lemon fic, locked in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettBlaze/pseuds/ScarlettBlaze
Summary: Rivalz was never the guy who got the girl. Or so everyone thought, until he ended up locked in a closet with Milly and she decided to have a little fun.





	The One Where Rivalz Cardemonde Finally Got Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. If I did, I would make the characters do a lot of crazy things, lol!

Rivalz Cardemonde couldn't believe his luck…

And to top it off, it was only a Tuesday. Not to say that Tuesdays were bad days, no, not at all. They were, after all, the days that he would follow Lelouch and watch as he went off and played his chess games. The poor guy had been seeming a little distracted lately… Maybe he was having problems with Shirley, probably. Man, Lelouch could be so oblivious about some things.

Getting back to the point, Tuesdays weren't bad, but there was only so good they could get, you know? Or so he had thought previously...

As Suzaku had recently been invited into the Student Council, Milly had decided to throw a surprise party for him. When she was going to gather up stuff to prepare for the party that evening, Rivalz, to nobody's surprise, decided to help her. And she was perfectly fine with letting him trail along.

Milly led him to their room of supplies for anything related to the Student Council. It was more of a glorified closet, really. But Milly was quite proud of it all the same.

"I was thinking it could be a cat themed party and Arthur could be the guest of honor… Aside from Suzaku himself, of course." Milly giggled. The closet was actually pretty big for a closet, but felt small with all of the stuff Milly had crammed in there. They gathered up the supplies that would be needed and put them in a box. Rivalz wasn't really much help, but was more than happy to offer support of any kind.

Milly went to open the door. The doorknob jiggled, but the door didn't move.

"Oh, shoot! That darn door knob is stuck again." Milly pouted, she put a hand on her hip and scratched her chin with the other.

"Really? Wait, let me try." Rivalz insisted, rushing forward and twisting the doorknob every which way, but it didn't matter, the door wouldn't budge. Milly stepped back, leaning against the thick, dusty, emerald green shelves adorning the walls and she was digging in the pocket of her skirt for her phone.

That short skirt… No! He had to stop thinking like that, there was no way she wouldn't notice a boner if he got one. It was decently small room, there were bright lights, and they were in rather close proximity.

Oh, if only he'd jacked off that morning when he'd gotten the chance, it might've been a little easier then. Rivalz shook his head as if he could shake out the thoughts like water off of a wet dog.

Milly had successfully gotten the phone out of her pocket, all the while complaining about how small the pocket was. But it had just been a few weeks earlier that she had convinced her grandfather to get new skirts for the girls that actually had pockets, so it would be awhile before she would be able to convince him to upgrade them again. But Rivalz didn't mind her complaining to him, in fact, he liked being someone she could talk to.

Milly dialed a number into her phone, holding it up to her ear for a few moments. She cursed under her breath.

"I don't know what he would be doing at a time like this." Milly said, shaking her head.

"Lelouch?" Rivalz asked

"Yeah, I was hoping he could come and help. The door gets stuck sometimes and he told me he has a trick for getting it open, funny thing though, he never got around to showing me. So I guess we're stuck here until then." Milly laughed good naturedly. She could turn any situation into something fun and bring out the sun on the darkest day. She was pretty much perfect. That was one of the things he absolutely lov- er, uh… liked about her.

"Yeah, I don't know what's been up with the guy! He's seemed so distracted lately. Maybe he figured out Shirley likes him." Rivalz said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Maybe… Well, I'll give him a few minutes and I'll try again. If he doesn't answer, I'll try calling him and everyone he knows until someone gets ahold of him."

It seemed like a good plan. Rivalz couldn't see anything wrong with the plan… Except… He was locked in a small room with the Prez. For an indefinite amount of time. There was a part of him that knew this would be the perfect time to do something… get to know her better, admit his feelings towards her, sweep her off her feet. Maybe get a little action too. But all of the rest of him was absolutely terrified.

Rivalz was sweating in places he didn't even know he could sweat and he was sure he was red as a beet.

"Well, since we're stuck in here, might as well make the most of it!" Milly said lightly and smiled. Rivalz's stomach tightened considerably.

"Oh, uh, uhmmm…" He started, wishing his tongue would just behave and form proper words, instead, it was intent on flopping like a fish out of water.

"There's got to be a deck of cards or something good around here somewhere…" Milly said, contemplatively. "Oh, yeah." Rivalz breathed out a sigh, it carried some relief, some disappointment, and a whole lot of self-annoyance. Why couldn't he just man up already and tell her how he felt?

"I'm sure I saw some…" Together they dug through the boxes, finding old relics and random things. There was a box full of cat costumes. A box with various pencils, pens, erasers, and sticks of glue. One with snacks. One with decorations. One simply full of rolls and rolls of duct tape.

"You never know when you're going to need it!" Milly laughed with a shrug. Milly's designated side of the room (which rather overlapped onto Lelouch's side of the room) was quite messy and unorganized, but also had a whole bunch of fun and interesting stuff.

Lelouch's was almost too tidy, he kept some folders (neatly stacked and labeled), a stapler, some tape a few things here and there all perfectly neat and tidy. It was too stiff and perfect. Rivalz loved Lelouch, but really… The guy just needed to just loosen up a little.

An effervescent tune filled the air, drifting from Milly's phone. She picked it up quickly.

"Wow, I didn't actually expect him to call back so soon." Milly admitted. She answered the phone and explained the situation to Lelouch then she fell silent adding an occasional "Yes" here or and "Okay" there before the call ended abruptly and she set her phone back on the ground beside her.

Milly sighed.

"He says he'll be here as soon as he can, but that he might be awhile. It sounds like he's playing chess again and he's going up against a really difficult opponent."

"Wow, where's Lelouch when you need him? Playing chess… I should've known." Rivalz shook his head. The guy had a gambling problem. And how would he know when to stop if Rivalz wasn't there to tell him or drive him back? Damn, he could be there all day.

"Ah, well. Nothing we can do about it." Milly reached over and behind the box of cat costumes was another box, tucked away.

"Except for have a great time, of course!" She said with a giggle, pulling out a dusty bottle of champagne.

"It's not a deck of cards, but it should do all the same."

"Woah, I didn't know you kept alchohol here!" Rivalz said in awe, realizing that he liked- aw, what the heck- loved her even more.

"My grandfather's something of a collector, but he's not very neat about it, so I can usually sneak a bottle or two every now and again. You never know when it'll be needed." Milly grabbed two disposable, red, plastic cups and poured them each some champagne. They both sat down and they drank and talked about everything and yet nothing at all. Mostly it was Milly keeping the conversation going and Rivalz occasionally chirping in a response or thought.

She was so beautiful. Everything about her, her delicate face, her blonde hair, her voluptuous chest, her gorgeous curves. It didn't hurt that she had a perfect ass as well. She was so close to him but he couldn't but feel like she was still so untouchable somehow.

Rivalz found the room tilting ever so slightly around him. He hadn't drunk much yet, but he'd never really been able to hold his alcohol well. But still...

"Prez?" Rivalz started, cheeks crimson. His eyes were focused solely on his hands, folded in his lap. Oh, look, a hangnail.

"Yes, Rivalz?" Milly said, taking a deep swig of her drink.

"I was just wondering... Do you…" he didn't know if he could do it. Rivalz's heart was speeding like a drunk man in a drag race.

"Maybe…" The world was closing in on him. He was breathing faster and yet not getting enough air. He could feel Milly's gaze burning into his downturned skull. He'd gotten himself into this and he knew he was too far in to back out completely

"Possibly…" Rivalz sighed as deep as his currently shallow lungs would let him and he forced himself to look up, stomach in knots. He had to do this.

"Do you like Lelouch, because if you do, I-" Rivalz started, speaking so fast he wasn't sure she'd caught what he was saying. Until she started laughing. Milly laughed and laughed so hard she sloshed some of her drink on her skirt.

"Careful there, Prez!" Rivalz exclaimed, confused, and really unsure of why she was laughing so hard. Girls could be so confusing.

"Oh, shoot." Milly said, setting down her drink, and yet she was still chuckling.

"Can you grab me a napkin from that box over there?" Rivalz did, bringing her back a small stack. She grabbed them from him with a nod of thanks and she began dabbing at her skirt.

"So… Prez, do you like him?" Rivalz asked a little quieter, voice a little more steady. He had to know.

"Because I know that you two are close, so if you did, I would unde-"

"Oh, Rivalz, he's not really my type." Milly said matter-of-factly. She crinkled the napkins, deciding that they'd absorbed all the liquid they would hold and she set them to the side.

"Really?" Rivalz asked, slightly dumbfounded and with a small sliver of hope resting in his uneasy stomach.

"Can you imagine Lelouch and I being together and not driving each other insane? No, I love Lelouch to pieces, don't get me wrong, but he's not really my type." Milly tilted her head, resting it on her hand. She was being so honest, it scared him just a little. And maybe it was the alcohol in his body, giving him that extra courage but he just had to know.

"What is your type?" Rivalz pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Milly hesitated for a moment.

"You're cute." She spoke casually, in that same laughing, bubbly voice she always used. As if it were just the most normal thing in the world to say right at that moment.

"What?" Rivalz said, blinking. He must've misheard her. Milly used her hands to scoot herself forward until she was right in front of Rivalz, so close that every breath resounded between them. He had to be dreaming. But he wasn't.

"Oh, sweet Rivalz." Milly said, hint of champagne on her breath. Milly's voice was soft, affectionate, like she was looking at something she cared a whole awful lot about. But that couldn't be, it was just him, just Rivalz. Just a clueless, awkward guy who couldn't catch a girl or say the right thing but who loved her so much, even if he sometimes refused to admit it.

Without a warning, Milly pressed her lips against his and fireworks exploded in his head. Rivalz eyes were so wide he felt they must've taken up most of his face and his stomach was busy playing Twister and with just one kiss he had a rock hard cock making an extremely noticeable tent in his pants.

Maybe she wouldn't notice… He hoped half-heartedly. But it was Milly, of course she would notice.

"Mmm, getting a little excited, aren't we?" She said teasingly when she broke the kiss.

"Uhh, well, I mean-" Rivalz couldn't deny it, not when the evidence was so glaringly obvious. Milly bit her bottom lip and tilted her head.

"Not that I really mind." She said softer, her tone hinting at seductive. Her voice breathy and close to a whisper. She managed to make every hair on his body stand to attention with nothing but her voice. Was there anything that girl couldn't do?

Milly leant forward again and kissed him again firmly, tangling her hands in his blue hair. Her firm tongue found it's way quite easily into Rivalz's mouth.

Where should he put his hands? On her head? But then he was just copying? On her back? That just seemed a bit strange and uncomfortable. On her… no, probably not there. Rivalz's cheeks burned bright red at where his thoughts were leading and excited knowing that there actually might be a chance that he could have everything he had ever wished for.

Rivalz had never seen himself as the guy who got the girl, he had always hoped, but never truly thought he would. Milly's large, round breasts were pushed firmly up against his chest and he wondered (not for the first time) what they would look like, how they would bounce against his touch, how it would feel to drag his tongue across her nipples…

Rivalz moaned aloud and Milly paused. The blonde haired girl pulled just far enough back to be able to meet his eyes with her own, almost as if asking him a silent question. She seemed to get her answer, for she moved her hand down until she was rubbing at his clothed cock.

"Oh, Prez!' Rivalz squeaked, overwhelming pleasure coursing through him.

"Can I?" She asked. Rivalz nodded, giving her a look that he hoped would convey to her that he would do whatever she wanted her to. Whatever, whenever, wherever.

Milly unbuttoned his pants. It almost seemed as if her fingers might've been shaking. But Rivalz wasn't sure. He knew he might have just imagined it. Milly reached her hand into his pants. Her skin was so soft, smooth, and her touch was so light. She pulled his cock out of his pants and she admired it for a moment. Rivalz blushed even harder.

Milly's clumsy fingers explored him tentatively. She trailed the tips of her fingers along the length, encircled, and wrapped her hand around it. Milly slowly pumped up and down.

"How is this?" She asked and Rivalz moaned in response.

"Ahh, Prez, wow!" He said, awe in his pleasure blown eyes. Rivalz propped himself up on his shoulders. He watched every movement intensely, as if at any moment he just might wake up. Rivalz only wished she would grip him tighter, her touch was so feather light and teasing he wanted it firmer. But he didn't want to say anything that might make her stop what she was doing.

A slightly wicked curve of a smile graced her beautiful face. Milly's eyes locked onto Rivalz and he felt himself melting under her gaze. She bent down and took him into her mouth with a burst of pleasure. Milly sucked and ran her tongue along the underside of his cock.

Rivalz was squirming and making all kinds of noises he would normally be rather ashamed of, but it only seemed to spur the beautiful girl on more. So he stopped trying to fight it.

God, he was getting close. If he looked down at her, bubbly face, blonde hair, beautiful pink lips that encircled the head of his cock, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. So Rivalz closed his eyes, intent on making it last as long as it could.

Click

Milly froze and Rivalz's eyes popped open to see the door strewn open and Lelouch standing in the doorway. His violet eyes, usually narrowed, were as wide as he had ever seen them. Rivalz had never intended the guy to be part of his first sexual experience. But, hey, what can a guy do?

Milly pulled her lips off him with a rather obscene sounding pop. She ran a hand through her blonde hair and cleared her throat.

"Oh, uh, hi there, Lelouch!" She said sweetly.

"Milly" Lelouch said stiffly with a curt nod, regaining some of his composure.

"Rivalz" He also acknowledged the blue haired boy, but didn't turn to look at him as he was rather obviously busy trying to hastily stuff his wilting cock back into his pants.

It was an uncomfortable moment. Rivalz was torn between the desire to sink into the floor and fade away into nothingness or run up to Lelouch and give him all of the details excitedly. Or finish what he had started with Milly…

There was no obvious solution, so he opted to awkwardly scratch the back of his neck. Milly was better at these things than him anyways.

"Thanks for coming to let us out! How was your chess match?"

Milly stood up and brushed her clothes out flat. She spoke almost as casually as she would on any day asking about a chess match of his except for her face was heavily flushed and she was breathing a smidge harder than she normally would.

"It was a nice challenge, for sure."

Milly and Lelouch chatted casually for a few moments, neither bringing up the thing he had so obviously walked in on. Which was a little unusual for the pair as they usually dragged the uncomfortable stuff right out into the open. Rivalz took that opportunity to grab the box of supplies he and Milly had gone down to get for the party in the first place.

His cock was extra sensitive, having just been on the verge of what would've been the most intense orgasm of his life. With every brush of cloth against his cock and every time Milly spoke, it took all of his willpower to force his mind into thinking about anything else. He prayed he wouldn't get another full boner.

Lelouch didn't need to see any more than he had already seen. But really, being Rivalz's friend, couldn't he have stepped back out and given them 30 more seconds of privacy when he realized what had been going on?

"There! All ready to go." Rivalz said, dropping the packed box of supplies on the ground near the door.

"Cool beans!" She made to grab the box, then she froze, turning back to the blue haired boy.

"Are you coming with?"

"Nah, I think I need to use the restroom. I'll meet you guys up there in a bit." Rivalz said with a wave of his hands. Any other time, he would've jumped at absolutely any opportunity to be in the presence of Milly Ashford. But if he didn't take care of the issue that was once again growing in his pants, he was thinking he might just go crazy.

"Oh, yeah, totally!"

"Prez! I…-"

"Yes?" Milly turned back to him, all ears and seemingly eager to hear what he had to say.

I love you

But he couldn't do it, not yet. He would save those three little words for another day, another day when she just might be able to say them back to him. Instead, he settled for smiling shyly at her and he spoke softly.

"See you later."

Milly smiled, her eyes nearly closed and the skin around them crinkled. Her eyes flickered over to Lelouch standing in the hallway. The raven haired boy caught her gaze and with a sigh he looked politely away. Milly pulled Rivalz close to her and kissed him deeply, stunning him at first but he quickly melted into it. Milly pulled back all too soon, he could've stayed there all day. No. He could've stayed there forever.

"See ya, Rivalz!" Milly said cheerily, waving as she walked off. She plopped a box of supplies into Lelouch's reluctant arms (the boy rolled his eyes, yet he obliged) And they walked briskly down the hallway together.

Yes, he would tell her he loved her. Someday.

Rivalz let out a small laugh and he pumped his fist into the air, taking his moment of solitude to fully absorb what had just happened.

No, it wasn't bad for a Tuesday. Not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Lol, hope you guys enjoyed that one! Thank you for reading! :) As always Reviews and/or comments are super appreciated!


End file.
